Eastward:Valentine's Day Tournament
by AshKetchumDarkSide
Summary: The campers joined together in Castelia City to compete in a tournament which the winners will get a romantic trip to Hearthome City,Sinnoh. Who will win? Find out. Spinoff to Eastward.


**Eastward: Valentine Day Tournament:**

**Hey Everyone AKDS here, with a new special for Eastward. The story was written by Lunary Canary and the OCs belong to their owners. I hope that you all enjoy this special. Warning it will be OOC so sorry if I did get them right.**

**Chapter 1: The Reunion**

**Day: February 12, 3012 in Castelia City**

The busy streets of Castelia were busy like always. People would walk past you without an excuse me or a Thank You. Now with a big tournament coming up sooner than later and where lovers are getting ready for Valentine's Day and most couples are preparing for the tournament. For some of the campers whom lived in this town, they decided to call the others for the tournament as in a way of reunite with them again. With most of them, they were hoping to see.

**Location: Castelia Subway**

4 teens await for the arrival of the others, One of them were blonde with blue eyes, she seems to be really attractive for a girl her age. As they were holding a banner with the "Welcome to Castelia City!" sig on their banner.

"How long do I need to hold this stupid banner for, Lexi" Paru asked as he was holding the ending part of it. Lexi sighed as she held her side of it.

"Just until they get here. Hang in a little while longer Paru."Lexi said as she smiled at him. Paru blushed for a bit as Lexi smiled at him.

"I see the train coming this way. I hope that everyone were able to get here with any problems." Jun said as he jumped up and down excited to see everyone again. Serena looked at Jun jumping up and down acting like a kid. She thought that it was funny. Then she wondered about something.

"Hey Where's Lucas? I don't see him." Serena asked as a blush covered her face. Why did she care about Lucas like that? Jun shrugged his shoulders.

"I think that he would be with his younger sister Alex. Or hoverboarding." Jun told her. Serena looked at him like he was crazy.

"Wait a minute; I thought that Lucas was an only child." Lexi wondered. Even Paru thought this when he met Lucas, he thought this.

"Nope Lucas has an older brother and younger sister." Jun explained. Who would know Lucas better than his best friend? "But He can be overprotective over her. Oh the train finally stop let's go." As they ran with the banner in hand as they see the others getting off the train. They see James getting off first. James waved to them in a happy manner. Lexi ran off to give him a big hug which made James blush like crazy. Paru did look too happy to see this sight unfold. Then Ashka and Gerald came off the train talking to each other like always. Gerald kept a cool face and Ashka hide the fact that she was happy to see them again. Serena and Lexi saw them and rushed towards them in a speed of light. Gerald sweatdropped a bit wondering how did they ran towards them so fast.

"Hey Guys, It has been a while huh? It has just been just yesterday since our summer trip around Hoenn. Now we are together again huh?"Lexi was remembering their journey throughout the Hoenn region. All the fun they had, the problems she had with Ashka and Lucas. Becoming closer with James,Lucas and Paru. Serena noticed a boy with Gerald that she has not known.

"Hey Gerald is that your brother? Because he surely looks kind of like you." As she pointed out to him. Gerald looked at the boy and say.

"Yeah this is my brother Vincent. He wanted to come see this girl that he knows. One with blue hair and brown eyes, I think her name was Alex something?" Gerald put a lot of thought into this. James stared at him weird like Gerald broke a brain fuse. Jun jumped up when he heard that name. I knew an Alex.

"I think you mean Alex Taylor, am I right Vincent?" Jun smiled at him as Vincent blushed like crazy. They have been going to school together since they have been on the trip. He was hoping to see Alex again hoping that she hasn't forgotten him. Even Gerald with his calm mind wondering how his younger brother did have a crush on Lucas' sister is news to him. He just shrugged it off. Finally Irene got off the train, making everyone wonder what happened to her.

"Sorry I fell asleep in the train. It was a long ride from Black City." Everyone sweatdropped on that one. Irene just scratched her head as she blushed. Now with most of them here, they mostly talked about the tournament. Most of them want to win that free trip to the Sinnoh region to Hearthome City. The only problem was that it was a couples tag team tournament so that mean that they have to team up in the tournament if they wanted a shot winning the prize and the prize money. Irene looked around and noticed that Lucas wasn't here. "Weird Where is Lucas?" it felt like someone just asked the question 400 times in a row. Everyone sighed all at once.

"Lucas isn't here yet. Weird that he isn't here yet. What is taking him so longer?" Lexi said impatience. She hated it when Lucas does this. Maybe he went to flirt with some girls on the way here. Who knows? Then they see a girl with blue hair and brown eyes like Lucas which made Vincent's heart jumped. But she was wearing a sweater that has tons of hearts on it.

"Come on big bro, your friends are waiting for you to come. I want to see Vincent NOW." Alex cried out to her older brother. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. As she pull out Lucas' arm making him come out.

"No way Alex. They can't see me in this dorky like sweater that mom bought me. Mom sure loves to embarrass me in every way." Lucas sighed as he kept on hiding. Jun ran up to them with a smile on his face. To see that Lucas was finally here that put a smile on his face. Lucas looked at Jun with a death glare as Jun was about to burst in laughter. Lucas' face turns different types of red. He gave Jun a major death glare. The campers ran to where Lucas and Jun were, they were laughing their heads off when they saw him in a pink sweater with like 100 hearts and a post-it note from his mom that he couldn't find ways to take off. Serena thought it was cute that his mom would make him a sweater by scratch.

"Don't worry Lucas I think it is cute." Serena told Lucas with a blush which made him blush like crazy. The seniors of the group started to taunt them.

"Lucas and Serena sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Really they will sing this song. What are they,9? Leaving those two blushing like crazy. Daniel and Megan will show up the next day waiting to see how everyone as been doing lately. Because the tournament has just begun.

**So I end it here. Sorry if It was bland. XD But I want to get the first chapter up this week. So yeah here you go. I hope that you all enjoy it. Please Review. **


End file.
